


Golden-Kissed

by dustlines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlines/pseuds/dustlines
Summary: Laughter and kisses and a happy morning."Why haven't we done that before?" Dean asks, and there it is again: Cas is laughing,happy, and at peace."A number of reasons," Cas says, while settling against Dean's side again, "but none of them seem important enough to recount."





	Golden-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% cuteness and sappiness. Inspired by one of Euclase's [lovely artworks](http://euclase2.tumblr.com/post/53702455552/the-boys-drawn-in-ps-my-submission-for), though the original link seems to have vanished since 2013.

* * *

It's a dew-kissed, golden morning, and they're all parked on the side of a quiet country road when Cas tells a joke that Dean finds genuinely hysterical. Dean laughs uncontrollably, and so does Sam, because the joke is _that good_, and Cas, pleased, laughs along with them. It's the first time Dean's heard Cas indulge in a laugh so all-encompassing.

Dean doesn't even remember half of the joke's intricacies when he's done laughing at it, which makes him realize — somewhat abruptly — that this is because his attention had been immediately stolen by the way Cas' face had practically glowed when he'd realized his joke had been successful.

Dean claps a hand around Cas' upper arm, pulls him to lean with Dean against the Impala's sun-warmed hood, and then slings an arm around Cas' shoulders to keep him there.

"Dean?" Cas asks, and his smile is starting to falter, replaced by nerves. He's not used to being held.

"You're really fun, you know that?" Overcome by a tender sort of affection, Dean lands a soft kiss against the fragile skin of Cas' temple, right above the wrinkles edging the corner of Cas' eye.

Instead of startling, Cas acts as if this act of intimacy is nothing new, and in fact his response is merely to loop a gentle arm around Dean's waist. He sighs, softly and quietly happy, and then he rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

As they stand side-by-side, watching the sun rise over distant, red-gold hills, Dean remembers that Sam is sitting on the hood behind them. When Dean looks over his shoulder, Sam is relaxed, leaning against the sun-warmed glass windshield, a hand held up to shade his eyes from the sun. He isn't even looking in their direction, except for a brief smile Sam offers Dean and then a nod at the back of Castiel's head, telling Dean without words that he did notice, and that _it's okay_.

After, Sam just goes back to watching the sun rise.

Dean relaxes, and when he leans back down to find Cas' mouth with a quiet, soft kiss, the former angel responds by putting both palms on the sides of Dean's neck and leaning up to reciprocate.

The kiss is gentle, loving fingertips brushing down to Dean's shoulders, and he smiles into it, an expression that Cas mimics with his own smile until their kiss cannot hold because their grins are both too big for it.

"Why haven't we done that before?" Dean asks, and there it is again: Cas is laughing, _happy_, and at peace.

"A number of reasons," Cas says, while settling against Dean's side again, "but none of them seem important enough to recount." Again, Cas' head lands on Dean's shoulder, and his hair smells like raspberries and lemons when Dean leans down to breathe it in.

In that moment, Dean realizes, with the slow, easy comprehension of a key finding its lock and settling in, that this feels a lot like coming home.  


.

2013.06.28

[.](https://dustlines.livejournal.com/27182.html)

* * *

Please leave feedback if you enjoyed this! It helps me feel my words matter enough to share.

* * *


End file.
